Ten Glimpses - Aayla Secura
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: 10 drabbles about Aayla Secura's life and her relationships with the people in it, each set to a song. Features Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto, Bly and a teeny bit of Tholme.


_Hello all. Another iPod Shuffle Challenge fic for you all._

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a pairing you like.  
>2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.<br>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. You start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
>4. No lingering afterwards.<br>5. Do 10 of these and post them.**

_So this time I chose to do an Aayla Secura mix, featuring some Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto, Tholme and Bly. Enjoy. =D_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Take A Bow – Leona Lewis<strong>

She stared hard at the holo. It looked like Quinlan Vos, it spoke like Quinlan Vos, but the words could surely not be his. He would never hurt her like this, not after all they had been through together. There was a silent promise between them, or so she had thought. And just like last time, now he was gone again, she felt the all too familiar emptiness. She hoped he felt it too. She thought she had understood him at last. But obviously not. As a lone tear fell from her face, she pressed replay.

**2. She Wolf – Shakira**

Aayla Secura had never really enjoyed being caged. It reminded her too much of her days as a slave when she had been a little girl. Despite the wide open spaces and high ceilings of the Jedi Temple, she had felt caged.

And so she found herself in a nightclub in Coruscant's lower levels. Nobody knew she was a Jedi, nobody knew she shouldn't be there. All they saw was a beautiful Twi'lek dancing to the pounding beat. The freedom was exhilarating. And the green Nautolan holding her close made her grin ecstatically. As he leaned down to whisper something to her, she caught the eye of a jealous dancer and stuck out her tongue.

**3. Hand It Over – Alesha Dixon**

He had hurt her. She had been young, fourteen at the most. Volfe Karkko had poisoned her mind with his Sith magic and left her helpless at the hands of his Anzati telepathy. Young and innocent, she had no idea of the persuasive powers of a man when they wanted you badly enough. He had taken her, and single handedly shattered her heart. She swore she would never let another man in like that again.

But Kit had been different from the day she had first met him. There had always been a sense of wanting something _more, _lying under the surface of their relationship. But with both their principles strongly in place, like a glass sheet, they avoided that feeling. Until the glass shattered, like her heart had done years ago. But this time it hadn't hurt. And after that night on Kamino, her every heartbeat was to the sound of his name.

**4. Grenade – Bruno Mars**

She was always careful around Bly. Annoyingly so. She had discovered that for some reason her relationship with Kit made her feel like she needed to keep Bly at arm's length, despite his reassurances that pursuing a romantic affair with her was not, as so many others thought, what he wanted. This just made her feel more distraught when he put his life on the line for her. She knew the missions they were undertaking were getting more and more extreme, and every time he did something as extreme as the mission, she winced inwardly knowing that she would never be able to repay his actions the way she would like to. Not necessarily romantically, but she felt as though his life was in her hands, and hers in his at times, making it frustrating when she never knew what to do to thank him.

**5. My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

Quinlan, Quinlan, Quinlan.

Why?

She screamed at the wall silently, as though he were on the other side of it, hearing her every word of mental abuse. She wished he was on the other side of that wall, and not in some far-flung reach of the galaxy, risking his life by acting as a double agent. She often doubted he was still a double agent any more. He had new friends, she'd met a few of them, and had not been impressed. He reassured her it was all for the mission, but she saw the way that girl looked at him. He was in a mess. And the sad thing was that he didn't even realise it. That hurt more that anything. Living without him had been so much harder than Tholme made it seem. She wanted to be a little girl again, and throw a tantrum so Tholme, or better yet, Quinlan would come and comfort her. But she couldn't. Her little family was broken.

**6. Faraway Voice – Katie Melua**

Meditating had become a regular practice whilst in war. Aayla didn't know what other Jedi sought after, what they saw, but she was certain that when she opened her every sense to the Force and let it wash over her like a soothing voice, it spoke to her. The reason she and Kit had continued being together, no matter what the Code sid, was because when she loved him, and when he loved her back, the Force seemed happy. She wished others would listen too.

**7. Gotta Get Through This – Daniel Bedingfield**

Ozone crackled as the distinctive hum of her sapphire blade sliced the battle droid in front of her, sweeping through the droid in one smooth motion, leaving a blue arc of light behind wherever the blade went. Looking around she saw Bly fighting his way through a swarm of SBDs, completely oblivious to the stray droid sneaking up behind him, blaster drawn. He didn't have time to react. She ran at him, putting all her energy behind the tackle that brought him down into the dirt with her, narrowly avoiding the blaster shots. One hit a column of rock above them, and it fell crashing down on top of them. Aayla managed to stop them from hitting her and Bly, but the rocks buried them, knocking off Bly's helmet. She was suddenly aware of the close proximity to her Commander. She could hear his breathing, loud by her ear. She could feel his heartbeat under his armour. She looked at him. He looked at her. They both grinned. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Thanks, General. Didn't see that one."

**8. Sober – P!nk**

Quinlan took to drinking quite a lot recently. Aayla hadn't noticed at first, but increasingly he came back to base more and more intoxicated. Once she had been called in by the bartender to "collect" him; she found him passed out, sprawled across a table with numerous bottles and glasses surrounding him. Quinlan was heavy.

One night she went looking for him and found him, for once, in his quarters, sitting in the dark holding a bottle of something alcoholic. As she neared him cautiously, calling his name softly, she saw the wet paths of tears down his battle worn face in the moonlight. She didn't ask him. Now was not the time. Gently she eased the bottle from his hands and put a blanket around him. She stayed with him all night, as he had done for her when she had been ill. And slowly she helped him heal.

**9. Ain't No Other Man – Christina Aguilera**

As the morning sun hit her face, she stretched lazily. The bed was still warm from where he had been lying. She grinned, listening for signs of his whereabouts. She wasn't finished with him yet.

She smelled breakfast wafting from the small kitchenette in his quarters. She stood up, holding the bed sheet around her and wandered through. He looked up when she came in. He was wearing only a towel, evidence of his morning shower. He returned her smile. Moving close to him, she looked up into his swirling eyes and kissed him deeply. He forgot about breakfast. She smiled against his lips as she dropped the sheet, moulding her body against his and tracing his abdominals with her nails as his lips made their way down her neck, one of his hands gliding down her _lekku_. She moaned and shuddered. This was how it was meant to be.

**10. Champion – Chipmunk feat. Chris Brown**

She had learned the hard way.

That was what she told Bly or any other trooper that asked about her training. Quinlan had never been easy on her. She had never been easy on herself. Blood, sweat and tears had moulded her into who she was today, inside and out. Tholme had never been easy on her either, carrying on Quinlan's style of training. Brutality was the way you learned to survive. And if she didn't survive, it would be her failure. The hardest challenge had been trying to accept and move past her heritage. Wherever she went admiring glances would follow, often accompanied by snide comments that automatically roused anger deep inside her. It had taken her a long time to let go of that anger and know herself so surely that she could honestly say she was better than that. Now she was sure, centred. And she was not going to let life drag her back to the hell hole she came from.

**Finis**

* * *

><p><em>There is a poll on my profile that would benefit from some votes, if you're in the neighbourhood. =D Hint, hint. Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome.<em>

_~ TheLightIsMine_


End file.
